


the red and the pink

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Sapphic, happy valentine's day, holiday fic, past valentine's... present valentine's... future valentine's, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: it is Valentine's Day
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 12





	the red and the pink

xXx

Past Valentine’s Day:

As a child, February 14th is a special day. Teddy bears, pink and red stuffed animals, and candy fill the aisles of stores. The adrenaline of picking the right type of valentine for all your friends and keeping your most favorite for your crush is a feeling that some may never feel again in their lifetime.

To Stella Gibson, the 14th day of the second month is just another day. Another day of work, another day to live, just another day. She has never celebrated it, even as a child. She hates boxed chocolates, red flowers, and paper that says ‘xoxo’. Boys and men who were enamored with her always gave her a heart shaped box of caramel chocolates or a single red rose with a note saying ‘from your secret admirer.’ She gives the chocolates and roses to her female friends or colleagues, making them smile and stunned.

Usually, Stella spent Valentine’s night with a glass of wine or whiskey, her music, and her vibrator. But on some occasions, when she is feeling particularly emotional or lonely, she finds a willing partner at a bar, never taking the conquest home or exchanging phone numbers. It’s just another day after all. 

To Dana Scully, the only time Valentine’s Day was special was when she was a child. She remembers her father taking her mother out on a date or cooking dinner for her for a change. She would watch from the stairs, hidden behind the railing as they slowly danced to “Beyond the Sea” in the living room all dressed up. She wanted a love like that when she grew up. At school, she received a box full of cards and candy and when someone had less than her, she would erase her name from her favorite cards and give them away, making the other child smile.

Dana usually spent Valentine's Day working out of town or alone. She spent one Valentine’s with a boyfriend, but that was a disaster. She prefers to spend the holiday alone with a bubble bath, red wine and a vibrator (at least then she knows she’ll for sure come.)

* * *

xXx

Present Valentine’s Day: 

When you're grown up, Valentine’s Day takes on a whole new meaning. Desperation to not be alone leads people to disastrous hookups and unfortunate dates in crowded places. Sometimes being alone is the best thing, especially on Valentine’s day. Self-love is as important as partnered love, if not more so. 

Stella Gibson has one Valentine that she will never give up, her partner and love of her life, Dana Scully. This is their first Valentine’s Day together and she wants to make this special. She went out and bought red lingerie for Dana to celebrate the hallmark holiday. What Stella does not know is that Dana bought this set of light pink lingerie for Stella to uncover as her Valentine’s Day gift.

They stumbled in the front door after dinner at a fine restaurant. As Stella closed the door she felt, rather than heard or saw, Dana behind her. Turning around, she faced her love and brought a hand up and ran it over Dana’s cheek. Closing her eyes, Dana leaned into the warm palm of her hand. Stella bent forward to kiss her.

Stella’s touch sent electric currents racing through Dana’s body, making her feel as though her skin were deliciously on fire. Dana decided to turn the tables, and leaned heavily into the other woman, pinning her against the front door. She ran her hands up under Stella’s red sweater to feel the bare skin of her lover's midriff. Stella’s nipples instantly hardened the moment Scully's nails glided over the fabric of her bra.

Stella sighed into Dana’s mouth, yet somehow tore her own away, "Dana, don't get too carried away yet. I have plans for you tonight."

"Plans?" Dana asked, kissing her neck lightly.

"Yes, plans, and they don't involve the floor. Come on."

Stella drags Dana up the stairs and moves into the bedroom. Kissing passionately, clothes are removed and the women reveal their gifts. Red lace for Dana and light pink lace for Stella. They touch one another passionately, watching as nipples harden under flimsy material and goosebumps appear. They never stop touching, feeling, sighing or moaning that night. For the first time, Valentine’s Day is a success for both of them.

* * *

xXx

Future Valentine’s Day: 

When you have kids, Valentine's Day takes on a childlike wonder again. The innocence and giggles that comes with candy, stuffed animals, and happiness is contagious. Surprising your children with a basket filled with Valentine's Day goodies makes for a perfect morning before the school run. Sometimes, that may be the only gift they receive all day.

Stella and Dana pursue the pink and red aisles of the store while their daughters are in the cart, oblivious to the holiday and its meaning. Eleanora is in the cart that Dana pushes, fascinated with all the bows on the stuffed animals. Theodora is asleep in her little harness on Stella’s chest. They decide to get a little white bear with a heart on its foot for the youngest member of the family, an medium sized elephant with a rose in its trunk for their firstborn, and a pink bandana with mini hearts for their basset hound, Etta. 

Stella surprised Dana with white and pink roses while Dana surprised Stella with yellow and peach roses. They celebrate privately, once their children are sweetly off to sleep, in their bedroom. Gone are the days of loud sounds of pleasure, in their place are the soft moans and sighs that emit out of their mouths.

Maybe Valentine’s Day is beautiful after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a pleasant v day <3


End file.
